Pride & Prejudice
by Instantstargoddess23
Summary: Basically like the Jane Austin story except for a few surprises! Read and Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Well, I'm new to fanfic writing, so if you guys have any replies that critic my writing, I'll be happy to read over your suggestions and see what I can do. But in the meantime, I want you guys to enjoy the story and tell me what u think!!!! Love You!!!

Chapter One

Jude Harrison sat quietly by the window, softly strumming the guitar that sat in her lap. She paused to admire the morning sun coming up over the trees and sighed. _It's mornings like this, _she thought, with a smile, _that make me love the countryside_. Her peaceful moment was ruined by the sound of yelling outside her door. Jude out down her guitar and opened the door.

"What's all this noise about?" she yelled, as she watched her two younger sisters struggle. "Give it to me, Karma," Patsy growled in frustration. Jude spied a piece of paper in Karma's hand and snatched it from her. "It says there's going to be a Mr. Mills coming into town," Jude read aloud. "And he's going to be staying at the old mansion in Nethersfield Park." "But you haven't gotten to the best part!" Karma chimed out, starting to dance around the room. "What's she talking about?" Jude asked Patsy, who rolled her eyes and walked away.

"He's coming to the town gathering tonight," a voice called out in reply. Jude turned to see her oldest sister, Sadie, enter the room and she smiled. Sadie brought this peace wherever she went, and it had a calming effect on everyone. Jude sat next to her and patted her hand. "I'm guessing Mother's found out," she replied. Sadie nodded. "Well, at least she picked a rich one this time, instead of a loser with a title," Jude said, with a little smile. "Jude," Sadie reprimanded, trying to keep her smile from showing.

"Jude, Sadie, are you in here?" a voice yelled as it entered the room. "Mother, what is it?" Jude replied, rolling her eyes. Victoria Harrison was by far the most annoying mother on the face of the earth. Besides the fact that she was always meddling in her daughters' love lives, she had a bad habit of saying the wrong things at the wrong times. "Good, there you are. I need you two to go upstairs and get ready for the gathering. Jane, please try to do something with that… mop Jude calls hair." Jude turned to say something, but Sadie pushed her out of the door before she could. "Jude," Sadie said, with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, you'll look great. Better than she will, at least." They both laughed as they headed up to Sadie's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When the Harrisons arrived at the town hall, everyone was buzzing about the eligible, new visitor that was coming and every mother was craning their necks for any sight of him. "You'd think this was the 19th century all over again," Jude whispered to Sadie as they entered the ballroom. Sadie smiled and patted Jude's hand. "Everything's gonna be fine," she assured Jude.

As they walked to their table, Jude heard someone calling her name. She turned to see her best friend, Chanel, running toward her. "Oh my god, Chanel," Jude cried in surprise, as they hugged. "When did you get back from Tree Hill? I know they didn't let their star artist get away." Chanel hit her in mock offense. "No, Jude. I came back for the summer, that's all. But never mind me, girl, you are looking too good." Jude smiled and twirled around for Chanel to see.

She had her hair up in a messy bun, with two strands coming down on one side of her face and faint traces of make up. Her dress was a floor length, white, silk gown with faint sparkles on it. "You look like an angel," Chanel replied, with a smile. Before Jude could reply, a sudden hush fell on the room. Jude and Chanel turned to see what the problem was, when their gaze fell upon three strangers walking into the room.

Jude looked over all of them. The man in the middle of the group was tall, tan, and fairly handsome, with a pleasing smile on his face. The woman next to him was also tan, but short and wore an expression of complete disgust. While everyone's looks were fixated on the first man, Jude's gaze hovered on the second one. He wore a stern, unfeeling look on his face and seemed untouchable, but there was something about him. Jude watched the man silently until, suddenly, the man turned and looked directly into her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and it was if time had stopped. They stared at each other until; finally, he broke the spell.

Chanel caught her friend's gaze and leaned in to whisper to her. "The one in the middle is Mr. Mills, and the woman is his sister, Portia. Their family is rich and Mr. Mills makes about two million a year." "But what about the other man with them," Jude whispered. "Ah," Chanel replied, with a raised eyebrow. "That is Mr. Quincy, Mills' best friend for years. He makes around five million a year, but it's a shame he's such an unfriendly character." _He looks so cold,_ Jude thought, _but those eyes… they show something else._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After the entrance of the special guests, the party had started up again, much to the chagrin of Thomas Quincy. He stood tall and proud toward the back of the hall, distancing himself from the merriment. _I really do hate parties,_ he thought, annoyed. _I don't know how Kwest talked me into this and there aren't even any pretty girls here._ He flashed back to the woman he'd locked eyes with earlier, but quickly changed his mind. _She's ok, _he thought, _but she's definitely not my type._

Suddenly, a voice called out. "Quincy," Kwest said, clapping Tommy on his shoulder. "Lost in those thoughts again, huh? Why don't you join the party, man?" Tommy scoffed. "Kwest, you know the parties have always been your thing, not mine." Kwest just laughed and shook his head. A little while later, three women and a man appeared in front of them. "Mr. Quincy and Mr. Mills," the man replied, shaking Kwest's outstretched hand. "I'm Mr. Harrison and this is my wife, Victoria."

The woman smiled and nodded in respect to them. Then she spoke. "These are the two oldest of our four daughters. This is Sadie," she motioned to the first blonde standing next to her. Tommy smirked. He didn't even have to look at Kwest's face to know that he was probably smitten. After all, the girl had looks other women would kill for. "And this is my second oldest, Jude," Victoria motioned to her and Tommy suddenly found himself face to face with the young woman he'd seen earlier.

They stared intently at each other until Kwest's voice broke their concentration. "Miss Harrison," Kwest replied, kissing Sadie's hand. "Would you like to dance with me?" Sadie smiled and nodded politely. As they glided onto the dance floor, Jude turned to Tommy. "Do you dance, Mr. Quincy?" She asked, with a little smile. "Not if I can help it," he replied, curtly. Jude's smile was replaced by an embarrassed frown and Tommy found himself wishing her smile could return.

But before he could say anything, Jude turned and walked away. He almost ran after her, but his pride stopped him. _What's wrong with me,_ he thought, frustrated. _Quincy, you've got to get a grip. That girl is just a girl, nothing else._ But as he watched her laugh while dancing with another young man, a twinge of jealousy came over him and a thought struck him, _that laugh should've been mine. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jude walked off the dance floor, breathless and headed toward her sister. "Looks like you're having fun," Sadie said, smiling. "Mr. Quincy seems to agree with me." Jude shook her head. "Please, Sadie. He's not even thinking about me. But Mr. Mills seems to like you a lot." Sadie smiled and lowered her gaze, modestly. "You really think so?" Jude laughed and replied, "Are you kidding? He won't stop staring at you." She cocked her head in his direction and Sadie looked up to see Kwest staring and smiling at her from across the room. She waved to him and Jude laughed as his smile grew bigger and he waved back to her.

_I think my work here is done, _Jude thought as she walked away. Suddenly, she felt someone pull on her arm. "Chanel, what are you doing?" she asked, surprised. "There are some friends of mine that I want you to meet." Chanel pulled her over to a group of guys and began introducing them. Jude was engrossed in conversation with one of them, when, out of the corner of her eye, she realized Kwest and Tommy were standing right behind her.

She was about to turn around and say hello when she heard Sadie's name mentioned. "So what did you think about the Harrison sisters?" Kwest asked Tommy, smiling. "The oldest one is cute. I can tell she liked you." Tommy replied, nonchalantly. Kwest's face lit up and he cleared his throat. "Well, her sister Jude was good looking too and she seemed to like you as well." Tommy scoffed. "If you call being a knock-off copy of her sister good looking, then you need your eyesight checked." Kwest sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're only saying that because you like her too." Tom paused before he replied, with a smirk, "Go back to your Miss Harrison. You're wasting your time with me."

Jude fought tears as she excused herself from the man she was talking to. As she spun around to leave, she bumped into someone walking behind her. "Excuse me, Mr.…." she replied as she looked up to see the one man she wanted to kill at that moment. "The name's Quincy," he said, disgustedly brushing himself off. "And you're in my way." "Well, pardon me, Mr. Quincy," Jude exclaimed, sarcastically, startling Tommy. "After all, I'm just a lowly knock-off copy, right?" Then she turned and rushed to the nearest exit, leaving an astonished and utterly flustered Thomas Quincy in her wake.


End file.
